Valentine's day
by sweetprincess900045
Summary: On Valentine's Day, Brick goes over the Utonium household to get a certain powerpuff a gift (Blossick)


It was dark outside, and silence hung in the air ever so peacefully in Townsville. At the Utonium household, a sixteen-year-old girl was in her room, happily humming along to her music. She was holding her book and bobbing her head to the music. Long hair that was tied back in a ponytail with a giant red bow, the prettiest of soft, pink eyes, and the abilities to kick your sorry ass back to jail. No doubt it was Townsville's resident and heroine, Leader of the Powerpuff Girls, Blossom Utonium. She was in her room, reading a book, while her family was out. Not that she minded being alone. In fact, she was more than happy to have the house to herself, but something felt out of place. Her phone rang, interrupting her peace and serentity, and she picked it up and pressed the accept button.

"Beautiful girls like you shouldn't be home alone," a voice said as Blossom brought her phone to her ear.

Blossom blushed at this and smiled. "Hi to you too," she giggled. "Are you stalking me?" The voice chuckled, and Blossom felt her heart flutter. "Hey, whatever floats your boat," he said. Blossom rolled her eyes at this. "Is there a reason as to why you're calling me?" Blossom asked.

"Oh, so now it's a crime to call my girlfriend?" the voice joked.

"If it's a Rowdyruff Boy, then yes, it's a crime!" Blossom exclaimed. The voice chuckled. "Okay, Blossom, open the window. It's cold as fuck out here," he said. Blossom smirked and looked out the window. Sure enough, Brick was outside with a smile on his face. Blossom smirked and tapped her chin. "Hmmm, I don't know, Brick," she said. "You cursed. Maybe I should let you freeze out there."

"Blossom!" Brick yelled.

Blossom smiled and got off the bed. She opened the window and let Brick fly inside. "Shit, it's cold outside," he mumbled. He blew a tuft of fire into his hands and rubbed them together, warming up his hands. Blossom leaned in and blew a puff of ice on Brick's neck. "Shit! Don't do that, Bloss," he said. He pushed her onto her bed and began tickling her. Blossom squealed and began laughing, squirming under his grip. "Brick, stop! Stop it right now!" Blossom laughed. Brick smirked at her and raised an eyebrow. "Did you learn your lesson, Blossy?" he teased.

"Y-yes!" Blossom exclaimed, her face bright red.

Brick chuckled at this and got up. Just as he did, Blossom got a hold of his arms and flipped him onto his back. She quickly sat on his stomach and smirked. "Now, you didn't think I'd let you off the hook, did you, Bricky?" she asked mischievously. Brick fake glared at her, letting out a low growl. "You wouldn't dare," he said. Blossom smirked and slipped her hands under his red hoodie. She wiggled her fingers on his waist, and he immediately began to squirm around. "B-Blossom, n-not fair!" Brick yelled. "Th-this isn't how we play the game!"

"Aw, poor Bricky," Blossom teased.

She continued to tickle him until Brick couldn't breathe. She smirked and kissed his cheek gently. "All's fair in love and war, Bricky," she giggled, getting off his stomach Brick. Brick sat up and pulled Blossom close to him, draping his arm over her shoulder. "Not that I don't want you here, but what are you doing here, Brick?" Blossom asked, playing with his long hair. "What, I can't visit my beautiful girlfriend?" Brick asked. He nuzzled his nose into her cheek and kissed it. "Besides, I have a surprise for you."

"You do?" Blossom asked, looking at him excitedly. "What is it?"

"Ah ah ah," Brick said. "Patience, my love." Blossom rolled her eyes and beamed. She wondered what he could have gotten her. She frowned. She hoped the gift wasn't anything that was stolen. Last time Brick stole it was from the Mayor. She had to convince him not to arrest Brick. Brick took out a black box with a red bow. "Happy Valentine's Day, Blossom," he said. Blossom eagerly took the box and unlaced the bow. She opened the box and her hand flew to her mouth. Inside was a dazzing sterling silver heart shaped locket. She took it out of the box and opened it. Inside was a picture of Blossom and Brick at their homecoming dance as king and queen. Blossom's eyes began to water as she remembered that night. It was the night when Brick confessed to her and asked her out in front of the entire Townsville High and the night of her first kiss. On the other side of the locket it read out "I Love You" in cursive.

"Brick," Blossom said.

Blossom couldn't finish her thought; she broke down in tears. Brick pulled her into a hug, rubbing her back. Blossom hid her face in his neck and cried. "Aw, don't cry, Blossom," he said. "You're not beautiful when you cry." Blossom wiped her eyes and cupped his face, pulling him into a passionate kiss. Brick was taken aback to this, but kissed her back nonetheless. They pulled apart from each other and pressed their foreheads together. "That is the sweetest thing anybody has ever gotten me," she said. "Thank you, Brick."

"Anything for you, babe," Brick said with a smirk.

"You didn't steal it, did you?" Blossom asked warily.

"Wow! I'll have you know I actually bought this for you," Brick exclaimed. "Fine then, I'll just take it back." Blossom shook her head and clutched it to her chest. "No, I love it. Will you put it on me, please?" she asked. Brick nodded and took the locket from her. He moved her hair out of the way and clasped it around her neck. Blossom fingered the locket and kissed Brick's cheek. "Can I wear your hat, Brick?" Blossom asked. Brick shrugged and put his red hat on her head. Blossom put the hat backwards and slid off the bed.

"Where are you going?" Brick asked.

"I'm getting your present," she yelled over her shoulder.

Brick smirked and eyed Blossom flirtatiously. She was wearing his red and black hoodie that was much too large for her, and shorts. Brick bit his lips and smirked at this. Being a boy- a teenage boy- he could not help but to notice some things about his girlfriend. Blossom walked back in with an envelope. Brick raised an eyebrow and took the envelope. "What's this?" Brick asked. Blossom smirked and sat on the bed. "Open it," she said. Brick rolled his eyes and opened it. He looked inside and looked at Blossom. "No way," Brick said. He took out two tickets to a Miami Heat game and smiled broadly at Blossom.

"H-how did you get tickets to their game?" Brick asked.

"I know a guy," she said.

Brick looked down into a wide grin and picked up Blossom, spinning her around. "Oh, I love you, I love you, I love you!" he said. Blossom giggled and ran her hand through his hair. He fell onto the bed and nuzzled Blossom's cheek. "Blossom?"

"Hm?" Blossom said, resting her head on his chest.

"Why'd you choose to date me?" he asked. "I mean, I'm just a criminal." Blossom sat up and looked into his crimson eyes. "Brick, even though you did a lot of bad things back then, I still love you," she said earnestly, caressing her cheek. "Other might look at you as a hoodlum, but to me you're more than that. Rowdyruff boy or not, I couldn't ask for a more sweeter, handsomer boyfriend."

"And I couldn't ask for a more intellectual, beautiful girlfriend," Brick said.

"Aw, look at Bricky using big words," Blossom teased.

Brick shook his head and pulled her into a hug. They kissed and fell asleep together on Blossom's bed. And that was how they spent Valentine's Day.


End file.
